Sami's More Than a Memory
by HourGlassGirl
Summary: Ej is trying to move on, but Sami just won't let him.


"More Than a Memory" - Garth Brooks

Ej walked over to the window and just starred out at the rain. He just kept seeing flashes of conversations from the past couple of days. Kate telling him to get over it and just move on with his life, and even his father telling him to be a man. To either take Samantha, or get over her but not to waste his life thinking about her.

**People say she's only in my head **

**It's gonna take time but I'll forget **

**They say I need to get on with my life **

**But they don't realize **

He headed over to the couch and decided to turn on a movie, but there was a couple doing the tango and he just turned it off. He pulled out his phone and wanted to call her, dialed all the numbers but ended up hanging up because he just couldn't bare for Lucas to answer. He called Tony just to talk and he told him the usual thing "its gonna take time."

**When you're dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone **

**Drivin across town just to see if she's home **

**Wakin a friend in the dead of night **

**Just to hear him say its gonna be alright **

He once again tried the TV, but just couldn't bare it. Everything in his apartment reminded him of her, he even tried to work on some things from Mythic, but it was no use. He was too tired to focus, but feared sleeping; he knew that it as soon as he closed his eyes that she would be the only thing he'd see.

**Findin thing to do not to fall asleep **

**Cuz you know she'll be there in your dreams **

**That's when sh'e more than a memory **

After Ej threw down his phone he gathered everything he had left from their times together, any note she wrote him, any pictures still around and went up to the roof to get rid of them. To set himself free from the only failure in his life, loosing Samantha to Lucas.

**Took a match to everything she ever wrote **

**Watched her words go up in smoke **

**Tore all her pictures off the wall **

**That aint helping me at all **

As he threw everything into the fire, he lit a match and said his goodbyes, but he couldn't burn the pictures. He couldn't throw her face into the fire, he just stood there talking to it and reached for the bottle of whiskey next to him. He just couldn't stand to be sober anymore, at least when he was drunk he could start to forget her face, and the way it felt to kiss her.

**Talkin out loud and nobody's there **

**Lookin like hell and ya just don't care **

**Drinkin more than ya ever drank **

**Sinkin down lower than ya ever sank **

Ej just hit the floor and tried not to think about her, but he could hear her on her fire escape with Lucas. Her laugh just killed him, here he was completely depressed and she was laughing like it was the best day of her life.

**Find ya self fallin down upon your knees **

**Prayin to God beggin him please **

**That's when she's more than a memory **

After picking himself up, he decided to go back to his apartment and change, he wanted to just try and forget. He changed into some running pants and headed back to the roof, pulled out the old punching bag Austin left behind, and just kept hitting it. Hoping, that with every punch, her memory would fade. But he knew it would never be gone, because he could never forget the love of his life. Like Santo, he would forever have a heart that only beated for one, for Samantha Brady.

**Cuz when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone **

**Drivin across town just to see if she's home **

**Wakin a friend in the dead of night **

**Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright **

**When you're findin thing to do not to fall asleep **

**Cuz you know she's waiting in your dreams **

**That's when she's more than a memory **

No matter how hard he tried, he would never forget her, she was part of him and the fact that she lived so close only made things worse. It was the next morning that he knew what he had to do. He needed to pack his things and leave, because as long as she was across the hall, he could hear her, smell her perfume in the hallway and wish he were walking into the apartment with her.

**People say she's only in my head **

**It's gonna take time but I'll forget**


End file.
